The Blessed Hero and the Tower of Medusa
by The Wolf No.11
Summary: A retell of a great song with the kagepro cast.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**The Blessed Hero and the Tower of Medusa**

 **So I just recently found out about this amazing song (Link: watch?v=WODrHNrpfYw). Can't believe I actually missed such a masterpiece. I found this story of this really cool, that I wanted to practice write a version of my own. After all I do not own the song.**

 **Anyway here is the first chapter of my version of a great and sad song.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1. Prologue

Long ago in a world different from our own, humans were weak and had a hard time surviving in the world. A snake goddess Azami took pity on the humans and gifted them with nine blessings. Thanks to these blessings humans and other life of the world was able to thrive in full glory.

In their prime of their growth humans created large cities and enriched their lives with comfort. But because they were so well off, they began being too full of themselves. So much that they started to say that god was a slacker, that she never did something for them. Misusing the blessings to satisfy their own greed and desires. Some men even started to act like a god; creating life forms.

The god Azami was not pleased of course. How dare they accuse her for being a sloth and how dare they create life in such a cruel way. Azami decided she would punish the humans by taking the blessings back. When she did the whole world was affected by it.*

When she took back the first blessing, the sea currents stopped. Causing a shortage of food and lowering the planets temperature. When she took back the second, humans could no longer control fire. It would either burn out or go out of control resulting in massive deaths. With the third blessing came winter and darkness.

However when the fourth blessing was taken back, people where unable to tell time. As if night and day never existed. It caused major problems with the sleep rhythms of many living beings. The fifth created earthquakes and the world was reshaped. Mountains and desserts started appearing and vanishing, some countries even fell into the sea. At first nothing seemed wrong when the sixth was taken. However food production on farms started declining and more plants started to wither away.

When the seventh blessing was taken the planet started to dehydrate, without wind it would only rain where there were large bodies of water. The eight caused all ice and snow of the planet to melt. Making the sea level rise. When the ninth was taken the world started dying from within, all magma and lava started to dry.

Humans realized they had made a mistake when they made fun of god's name. They begged the snake goddess to return the blessings to the world. At first Azami refused, doubting men really learnt about their mistake. That was until a pure little girl came before her and asked if she would return the blessings in exchange for her life, so her family could live happily. Touched by her selflessness the snake goddess returned the blessings to the world.

However upon returning them she gave a warning; "Today I will regift you humans with these blessings, but I have not fully forgiven humanity for it's arrogance. I will create an tower in which the blessings will slowly return to every thousand years. When they do this world will only have a month left until it's death. The only one who can save the world is a pure hearted hero called the Blessed Messiah. That hero will retrieve the blessings and save humanity from destruction. A prophet will be able to tell who that hero is".

And so the tower was created and through the ages many Messiah's and their companions journeyed to the tower to save the world. This story however will tell you how one of them tried to save her successor from a terrible fate.

* * *

"Everyone, don't cry" Mary said, resting against the statue of the altar. "HOW COULD WE NOT" Hiyori said out of frustration, hugging Momo so she would not break down in tears. The Mekakushi dan was on top of the tower of Medusa, everyone was here except Ayano. "Mary-chan" the older female started, "You are dying right in front of us" holding back the tears.

"Mary" Seto said holding her hand, looking at her with desperation in his eyes. "Take my eye ability and reset the timeline. You can still save yourself and your soul". "Take mine too" Takane said, crouching next to the younger male. "And mine" Konoha stepped forward. "I can't do that" the white haired girl shook her head, "The world would still die even if I did that".

"SO WE JUST HAVE TO WATCH YOU SUFFER UNTIL YOU DISSAPEAR" Hibiya yelled, "THAT'S UNFAIR". "Can't we do anything?" Kano said, with hands and knees to ground, unable to look at the Blessed Messiah. "Shintaro don't you have a plan?" Kido asked the NEET in a last effort to stop her friends death. Shintaro thought for a moment that seemed like an eternity. "I do, although it's a long shot" he admitted.

He quickly explained his plan through the group. "You think you can do it Mary?" Kido asked the girl. "I don't know, but I'm willing to try. After all, I also want to be with everyone" she confessed. "Let's do it" Seto helped her up. As her eyes turned red, she took everyone's snake, besides Shintaro's and transformed into her full medusa form.

The NEET kneeled down before her, just like a knight. As she placed her hand on his head, the eyes of the male turned red. Not just the pupil but everything in his eye went blood red. Luckily it didn't stay like that for long, after a few seconds the red in his eyes returned to his pupil. As Mary took the last snake, an array of clockworks appeared around the tower. Time and fate was altered.

* * *

 ***I researched what would happen if things like thunder and wind would disappear. I used what I found when the blessings were taken back.**

 **I hope no one has done this with the Kagerou Project cast, otherwise I feel like I am stealing someone's work.**

 **Anyway from next chapter the real story will begin. I hope you enjoyed the prologue.**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Letter to the MessiahHero

**The Blessed Hero and the Tower of Medusa chapter 2**

 **Hey there, thanks for reading the first chapter. I forgot to mention a few things first that makes the story somewhat easier to understand:**

 **\- The story, unlike the song, is set in a modern time.**

 **\- All of the dan members still have their eye ability's.**

 **\- Everyone except Mary is in the dan.**

 **Alright let's begin with the real story.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2. Letter to the Messiah/Hero

"Are you reading that book again?" Shintaro asked the girl with the red scarf, sitting at the desk next to him. "Yeah" Ayano smiled back, "I really love this story" she showed the title of the book _Blessed Messiah and the tower_. "The story of the first Messiah huh?" the NEET said with a bored look, resting his face in his hand. "Does that mean you want to be a Messiah?"

"I don't know about that" the girl answered, "Back when Tsubomi, Kousuke and Shuuya kept to themselves because of their red eyes, I told them that red was the color of hero's". "mmm" the black haired teen nodded. "The messiah is my hero because she wanted to make her family happy. I wanted to do the same for them, I wanted to be their hero. But I don't think I could be the next messiah" she confessed.

"Probably better not" Shintaro answered, "With the grades your getting it wouldn't be very assuring". "Hey I got a pretty good history score that last test" the girl with the scarf argued. "Which was about the Messiah. The only thing you know by heart" the NEET replied. Before the teen girl could reply the teacher came into the classroom and started the lesson.

Lunch break

"And then your dad started making excuses that he doesn't do anything to look good in front of the principal" Takane complained about her kohai's father. The girls were on the schools rooftop, waiting for Shintaro and Haruka to come back with lunch. "He sure is like that, but he's still a good person" Ayano weakly defended. "I suppose" the other girl sighed, "by the way, the guys are sure taking their time getting lunch".

"I hope that they didn't run in any trouble" the scarf wearing girl started to worry". "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll walk through the door any minute" her senpai reassured her. And just as finished saying that, the duo did come through the door. "Did you have to buy two bags of food" Shintaro complained. "But we needed to make sure we have enough for everyone" his senior countered.

"Pretty sure you mean enough for yourself, Haruka" The older of the two girls teased. "That's not true Takane" he argued. "YOU'RE ALREADY FINSHED EATING HALF OF THE FIRST BAG" the girl scolded him. As this playful banter between friends continued, the Quartet enjoyed their lunch. That was until a crow started flying circles around the group of friends.

"What's up with that bird?" Takane asked out loud, looking up to see the bird. "It's kind of creepy" Shintaro commented. "It's holding something" Haruka noticed, "Is that a letter?" Ayano stared at the object the bird was carrying. The black feathered creature than took a nose dive. Just before he rose up and flew away he dropped the letter. Which landed, with the edges, directly in the face of the NEET.

As Shintaro was swearing around with his hands on his eyes (and the oldest girl of the group laughing at him), the artist picked up the letter. "Ayano-chan it's addressed to you" he said, handing over the letter. "For me?" the confused girl accepted the letter, "Who would me send a letter like this". She opened the envelope and started reading the piece in paper inside it.

"So what does it say?" Shintaro asked, recovered from the crow's revenge assault. "It says to call this phone number and tell my name to whoever picks it up" the scarf wearing girl showed the piece of paper. "Is that a smart thing to do?" Haruka asked worried. "I say ring it" Takane suggested, "If it is a prank caller I can always use my Opening eyes to hack the other person".

"That's true" Ayano felt somewhat relieved, "then I'll call him or her". She typed the number on her phone, press call and put her phone next to her ear. " _Say your name_ " a voice answered. "I-I'm Tateyama Ayano" she replied by giving her name. Just like what stood instructed in the letter. " _Nice to meet you Tateyama-san, this is your president speaking. I must congratulate you; You are this Era's Messiah_ "

* * *

"It's really hard to believe it." Takane said, watching her friend and her whole family talking to the president, from afar through the window. "It's weird right" Haruka agreed, "but will she be okay?" he started to get worried. "What do you mean?" the girl asked. "Well the messiah has to travel to the tower of Medusa on the sacred grounds right? It's supposed to be dangerous". "Ah I guess your right!" Takane realized.

"Well she's allowed to bring along followers who she truly trust. But even then it's a question if we're going to be okay" Shintaro said out loud. "Wait we?" the girl asked the NEET. "Well we're part of a group with supernatural abilities who are pretty close. It would be the obvious chose" he answered. "That's true" the artist agreed.

"So we are going to a place no goes to once in a thousand years" he continued, "That's kind of exciting". "It does sound kind of co-….Shintaro why are you holding my hand" Takane interrupted herself, looking at the hikkomori who was holding hands with both her and her crush. "Sorry, but you really need to remember this" he said, turning his eyes a shade of very deep red.

* * *

"So is everyone here?" Kido asked the group, looking around the base. "Almost everyone. Ene-chan is still trying to connect to the computer of Hiyori-chan with the one in the base" Momo told her leader. "Oh wait I think they just got through" Seto said. "Hey everyone" Hiyori waved to the group, "Sorry it took so long he internet is really not great out here" Hibiya complained.

After everyone greeted each other, the meeting of the Mekakushi Dan started. "Well as you all have heard our sister is the next Messiah" Kido started. "This afternoon we talked to president and he told us all the details. In the next few days she and the people of her choice will be picked up by a helicopter and be taken to the sacred grounds. They will travel to the tower by foot, which will take about a week and a half.

It's pretty much an unspoken decision but I want to make sure if we all agree. Does everyone in the Mekakushi Dan want to go with her?" she asked the group. "Where Onee-chan goes we go" Kano said, "Agreed, we are family. We stick together" Seto joined in. "She's important to all of us of course we go with her" Momo claimed, holding her and her brothers and up high. "Yeah" Shintaro nodded.

"Y-yeah you don't have to ask me twice" the AI waved both her hands above her head. "I'll go too" Haruka smiled. "We want to go too but we have one problem" Hibiya started. "We're not sure what to tell our parents" the girl next to him finished. "Don't worry, Seto and I will pick you up the day before departure. By then we'll have an excuse for your absence" Kido reassured them. "Everyone" Ayano stepped forward. "Thank you very much" She bowed towards them. Smiling knowing she could trust them with her life.

* * *

 **I might have rushed the ending a bit, but that's me trying to post this on august 15. I hope you guys enjoyed and remember to stay inside today. We don't want people dying get stuck inside an endless loop today.**

 **Hope you enjoy, please review and happy August 15!**


End file.
